watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stairs
Stairs is an independent game where the player is a journalist who searches through a facility to find out what happened to three missing people. The game the girls played was a pre-alpha demo with the full game being released on Steam on September 28th, 2015. The video was uploaded on Januray 1st, 2014 and was the 47th video uploaded onto the channel. The video marked the first appearance of Rashae, Renae's twin sister. Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie also took part in this video. Video Synopsis The game begins and the opening narration is played, Rashae repeating the she does not want to play the game. Mackenzie wonders how the journalist got to the stairwell since the way up is blocked off. Andrea states her dislike for the minimal amount of light the flashlight gives, as Renae is creeped out by the darkness. The girls walk into a messy room and Rashae does not like what she sees. The girls turn on the lights which makes the room slightly brighter, but the corridor is still dark much to Andrea's dismay. Mackenzie attempts to opened a locked door but it needs a code. The girls continue walking throght the corridors when suddenly a light flashes in the toilets ahead. The girls are very reluctant to go inside the toilets but eventually go in it but find nothing. The journalist takes a picture of a map to which Rashae and Renae are surprised about, though Rashae is more concerned on why he decided to come to the abandoned building to begin with. The girls open a door which leads to more corridors. They walk around some more until they hear a sound and begin to get creeped out, Rashae being the most scared. Another sound is heard and a voice is also heard, saying that the only thing left to eat is Jacob, which disturbs Andrea. Rashae finds a blocked off exit which she is annoyed about. More talking is then heard between Jacob and his captor who promises that the nightmare will be over, to which the girls tell Jacob that he's going to get eaten. The girls go to a room and find something, but the light suddenly flashes with words appearing on the walls, Mackenzie being the most scared by it. The girls walk into another room and see a figure walk by an open door. Whilst the girls are scared, Andrea is more upset about the room's purpose being nothing but to trigger the jumpscare. The girls walk around the corridors some more when suddenly the journalist turns around. The girls are freaked out by this, as they see someone coming for them. They all die to the mysterious figure, Mackenzie getting caught in a dead end. The girls struggle to get away from the figure, with Mackenzie not wanting to play any further. The girls eventually get away from the figure, Rashae thinking that she's done before learning that the game is not over yet. The girls then enter a kitchen with body parts on the counter, which the girls find gross. After a while, the flashlight begins to die thus the girls have to use the light of the phone. The girls walk around with the guide of the phone's light and runs into a jumpscare. The girls reach the end of the game and the final narration plays which reveals what happened at the facility, much to the girls's disgust. The credits then rolls, much to Rashae's delight. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014